1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a method of manufacturing oscillator, an oscillator, an electronic apparatus, and a moving object.
2. Related Art
A temperature compensated crystal oscillator (TCXO) includes a crystal resonator and an integrated circuit (IC) for oscillating the crystal resonator, and can obtain high frequency accuracy, as the IC compensates (temperature-compensates) for deviation (frequency deviation) of a desired frequency (nominal frequency) of an oscillation frequency of a crystal resonator in a predetermined temperature range. The TCXO is disclosed in, for example, JP-A-2014-107862 or JP-A-2010-103802.
An AT cut resonator is used as the TCXO. Since frequency temperature characteristics of the AT cut resonator exhibit a third order curved line, the AT cut resonator has an advantage in which a stable frequency is obtained in a wide temperature range, compared to other cut resonators.
In general, a frequency of an oscillator is measured at multiple temperatures in a temperature compensation adjustment step, and temperature compensation data is generated to reduce frequency deviation at a reference temperature (for example, 25° C.), based on the measured frequency. For this reason, for example, in a case in which a temperature compensation range is set to −40° C. to +85° C., the difference between −40° C. and +85° C. which are temperatures (temperatures of ends of the temperature compensation range) of the boundary between the temperature compensation range and the outside of the range and the reference temperature is the largest, and thus, a frequency easily and rapidly changes at least one of −40° C. and +85° C. In doing so, even with a slight temperature change in the vicinity of the temperature, the frequency of a temperature compensated oscillator changes greatly, and thus, there is a problem that frequency stability decreases.